One Thing Leads To Another
by Shuffle Storywriter
Summary: Jaune wakes up in a motel after a night of partying. This story follows the domino effect of events that happens after that night. A life of crime, to a lovely girlfriend. How do these things end up in Jaune's life. Read to find out. Not canon, Author's AU.
1. Location

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Hi Readers out there. I'm new to writing fanfic and this is my first story ever. I hope you enjoy it and give me some criticism. I love to come up with stories, and want to improve my writing. Follow and Favorite if you like this and review if you'd like. Have a nice (insert time of day here)!**_

"Jaune! Jaune you in there?" a feminine voice questions from outside the door to the cheap motel room in the heart of Downtown Vale.

"Maybe I'm not loud enough? What do you think Ren?" states the feminine voice.

"He might not even be here, just his scroll. The party yesterday night did go for quite a while and he and Yang did get quite intoxicated, last we saw them." Ren replies

"What are you trying to say? Jaune's been kidnapped?!"

"No I'm just saying that maybe he los- "

"I'm coming Jaune!" Nora exclaims as she starts trying to bang the door down.

"Nora, could you not, this might be the wrong room." Ren tries to reason.

"Jaune is in trouble and you are worrying about sleep!" She says as the door begins to cave in. "Here we come!" Nora shouts as she steps back to barrels through the weakened door. She lands directly on the floor as the door swings to the side with Jaune's face popping out from behind it.

"Could you keep it down; my head is pounding." Is all he says. He then looks down at Nora, "Whoops, sorry!" He steps out from the door to reveal he is only clothed by his Pumpkin Pete Boxers. "Let's get you up." He reaches down to pick up Nora and hauls her to her feet. Nora pats off the dust that came with fall off her skirt.

"It doesn't matter." Jaune states as he turns his back and head to the far side on the bed he had slept on. Ren enters the room and closes the door behind him and take a good look at the room. It is a single bed room, with a bathroom directly to the right of the entrance, not three feet from it. At far side of the bed, sits a chair with Jaune's clothes tossed on a chair, and a water. Next to it is a nightstand, and small trash bin.

"Oh yes it does!" Nora states as she marches over to where Jaune is. "You and Yang disappeared last night! Now we find you in a shady motel in Downtown Vale! At least Yang came back this morning, you have a lot of explaining to do, Mister! Where did you go? What did you do drugs?! You did drugs, huh!" Nora states as she crosses her arms.

"No I didn't Nora." He states as he slips on his shirt. "Me and Yang, partied too hard." He stands and starts slipping on his pants "Got this room and crashed. No way were we going to be allowed on Beacon property in the state we were in." He throws the Pumpkin Pete Hoodie on. "Nothing happened, just sleep, I can't believe you guys let me get drunk with Yang."

"To be fair, you wanted to, after all it was your eighteenth birthday." Ren chips in as he leans against the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune states as he gulps down the water bottle. "Imma need twenty more of these." He throws the bottle in the trash bin.

"So… you and Yang shared a room." Ren states.

"…Yes"

"Did something occur."

"No." Jaune curtly replies.

"You sure."

"I said no, Ren"

 _He's hiding something._ Ren thought. _But what? I wont get it out of him. I'll find out later._ He looks over at Nora and states "Ok, let's head back to Beacon"

"Can we first head to a store and buy me some more water… I'm gonna need it he states as he grabs Yang's aviators which had been lying on the nightstand, and slips them on.

"And while we are there we can buy Pancake mix and syrup!" Nora exclaims with a shout.

"Nora, inside voice please." Jaune says with a wince and holding his head.

"Oh sorry." She says in a whisper.

"Ok let's go."

The Bullhead slowly come to a descent onto the landing pad. It's engine power down. The door to the passenger bay slides open and emerges an air-sick Jaune. He runs over to the trashcan he is so familiar with and allows his stomach contents to be emptied.

 _Oh man, the hangover makes this so much worse. Why me, Lord, why?_ Jaune thought as he leaned over his old friend. He felt a hand rub his back "Let it all out Jaune-y" Nora says in a motherly tone.

"Oh shush, you just want to get back to the room and eat." Jaune states and he regains control over his stomach and looks over at Nora.

"Well duh, pancakes are… well, pancakes how can you say no?"

"Nora, I have a mini Borbatusk in my head rolling around and smashing the inside of my head. I have the right to say no."

"YOU DO?! LET'S GET YOU TO WEISS SHE'S SMART, SHE CAN FIX YOU UP!" Nora yells and tosses him over her shoulder. "Oof," Jaune lets out as she starts her sprint toward the dorms. Ren sighs, picks up the groceries then follows the orange-haired girl.

BANG BANG BANG. The door to team RWBY's dorm rattled. Ruby opened poked her head through the door, "Uh, Nora, what's going on?"

"Jaune has a Borbatusk in his head we need to surgically remove it!"

"Uhhhh…."

"Nora! For the last time let me go!"

"You are being attacked from the inside!"

"Nora I was being metaphorical."

"Oh." She says with a blank face. "Ok," she places him down. Jaune catches his bearings just as Ren finally catches up, panting and clearly exhausted from running with groceries in his hands.

"Ok Ren! Time for pancakes!"

"For the love of- "Ren starts but is promptly dragged into the JNPR dorm, leaving Jaune and Ruby out in the hall.

"What…" Ruby says as she stares confused at Juane.

"Don't ask, it's Nora, that's a normal thing."

"Yeah… what did she mean though?"

"It doesn't matter…. Hey, is your sister in there."

"No, not at all, why do you ask?" Ruby responds quickly.

"Nothing I'd just like to talk to her, that's all."

"Sorry, she's not around probably went to train."

"Oh ok, thanks anyway." Jaune says, as he retreats into his own dorm. As he enters he sees Ren in his classic "Do Nothing to the Chef" apron making Nora pancakes, while the said girl was sitting on a chair giving a look of pure love to the batter that her partner was stirring.

Jaune strides over to his bed and lays down. He flips his scroll open. Messages. Search "Y". Yang. Open new chat? Yes. Enter text here.

[1:34] JAUNE: Hey Yang, I was wondering where you are. I would like to talk about what happened last night. Text me back when you can.

He grabs a pair of headphones. Plugs them in and spaces out until a buzz alerts him to his scroll.

[1:36] YANG: Meet me at the rooftop at 7.

 _ **And this chapter comes to end. I have a few chapters planned, if you have and questions about the story or would like to be a beta-reader that'd be awesome. I need a second set of eyes for this story, cause well I can miss a lot. Hope you have a great day/night!**_

 _ **P.S. I always use a song for inspiration in a chapter 1 for each one. Here's the first:**_

" _ **Location" by Khalid**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


	2. Go On

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Hi Readers, thank you for the follows, I'm so very sorry that I haven't uploaded, I had a plan to but and school stuff… and well something that I'm gonna incorporate into the story happened. You'll probably know what it is when I write it but I'm glad to be back, hope y'all enjoy.**_

 **-OTLTA-**

 _Why?_ That simple word stuck out in Yang's head as Ruby closed the door. _Why, did we do that? Why did I leave… What do I do about it?_

"Is he gone?" the blonde brawler found herself saying as she lay on her stomach facing the door.

"Yeah, he is, I told him you went to train. Now can you tell me what is wrong Yang?" her sister replies with a worried tone.

"It's nothing Rubes. Don't worry about it I'll handle it."

"I too would like to know what that buffoon did, you two were inseparable last night." Weiss chimes in from the desk. "You two were so chummy, now you are avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him, just not speaking to him right now." Yang counters poorly.

"That would classify as avoiding." Blake's monotonous voice, states as she looks up from her book, _The Thief and the Butcher._

"Just give me some time I'm just trying to think about all that I took in last night." Yang states to the R, W, and B of her team. _Not a complete lie. That's a start._

"Ok Yang." Ruby states but not truly ready to let the subject go.

"I'm just gonna listen to some tunes while you guys go back to your work, and Blake her smut." Yang says flipping on to her back and flashing a grin.

"It's not- "was all she heard as she puts on her headphones. She stares directly above her as the melody begins to play. _I slept with Jaune…. Jaune! I can't believe it. Vomit Boy and me hooked up. What does this mean. What do I do!_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz, _Huh?_ Yang pulls her scroll up and sees a message from Jaune:

[1:34] JAUNE: Hey Yang, I was wondering where you are. I would like to talk about what happened last night. Text me back when you can.

 _OH CRAP, OH CRAP!_ Yang begins to panic. _What do I say? What do I feel about it? Ok lets just rewind and think about what happened. Jaune and I started to drink at the Crow-Bar, and everyone else didn't. We snuck out as they started their karaoke session and headed into town to pranks some people. Those five guys tried to mug us in the back alley, while we were weaponless…. Jaune fought them all by himself. He didn't want to get me involved, chivalrous dork. And, and…_ Yang's eyes go wide in shock, _I kissed him joking saying "My Hero."_

She starts to blush as she remembers what transpired next. _I didn't mean to like it…. I just did it for a laugh, ya know…. But we got into it and then we got the motel and…_ A bigger blush covers her face. _OK! LET'S NOT THINK OF THAT!_ She says as she stares at the screen. _What does he want to talk about? Does he want to date me? Would it work? Do I like him?_ Her face flashes to a grin. _Well I certainly like a part of him._ She frowns. _Bad Yang, let' get this straight. Oh shit, I still haven't responded._

[1:36] YANG: Meet me at the rooftop at 7.

 _AHHH! WHY DID I SEND THAT! Not good!_ Yang takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. _Okay let's just calm down. Maybe he's just trying to establish a "we will never speak of this ever again" kinda of a thing. Yea that's it._ She flips around once more and groans into her pillow.

 _Why did I have to drink that night? And I left him alone at the motel…. Does he think I hate him?_

"Hey Yang?" Ruby questions as she lifts the headphones off of Yang's right ear.

"Huh, oh what?" Yang replies as she slips out of her thoughts.

"Would you like to go to Downtown Vale in a bit, we are going and are wondering if you wanted to join."

"No I'm good. I'm still wiped from last night. Thanks for the offer."

"Oh okay, are you sure?"

"Yea totally, a good shower would do me well, though I'll take one when you leave."

"Well ok, if you say so…." Ruby jumps back down to the floor, now off of Yang's bunk.

 **-OTLTA-**

 _In a bit, my butt._ Yang internally groans as she exits the bathroom, with a towel around her body and hair. _Weiss took a hour in the shower. Now I only have 30 minutes to go meet Jaune. Well I'll just tell him that was a one night thing. I don't remember much. I don't think he does either. Well I think it'll be fine._ Yang reached her bed shedding her towel and slipping on her regular attire. She looks in the mirror making sure everything is fine, her hair especially. She sees a few knots and grabbing the comb on the dresser begins to untangle them, cursing out loud when one is especially difficult. She checks the time after she finishes this ritual: 6:45. _Ah man, I got to hurry up._ She grabs her scroll and hurries out the room without a second thought.

 **-OTLA-**

Jaune sits along the edge of the rooftop staring out at Vale in the far distance, below the vast lights that deem the city alive and well even at night. He stares at the sky trying to remember most of the night. The drinking and sex he knows took place. But the details, how it happened. He can't remember. He remembers bits and pieces, the kissing, the groping, but nothing much else. The act he can only slightly recall and that's what makes him fear the most. Was it consensual? That was his biggest worry. Beyond that there were further questions, ones he'd need to know but it was the main concern.

Yang opened the door to see Jaune's back toward her. He looked peaceful staring out at the sky. The fragmented moon shone out onto the night leaving its glow on whatever part of Remnant it could reach. Yang began to walk toward Jaune, her foot steps leaving a small noise.

Jaune turned around seeing Yang slowly making her way toward him. He turns his body to face her and stands up to meet her face to face. Yang stops her walk not a few feet from Jaune.

"Hey, Vomit Boy." Yang says in a soft almost inaudible voice.

"Hey, uh, Red-Eyes." Jaune tries to retort. Yang gives a confused look back at him. "Uh, how about, Blondie." Yang gives a disapproving look, more like a glare. "Ok, Sunflower."

"Just shut up and let me give the nicknames." Yang gives with a chuckle.

"Right…. So…. What'd you want to talk about."

"You are really gonna ask me that question?"

"Yea, I just don't really know how to start this off and I don't want to make it awkward but in saying that it makes it even more awkward and-"Jaune begins to ramble but Yang stops him with a simple lifting of her hand.

"Jaune, we slept together, and I want to you to know that it was a one-night thing."

"Huh, ok straight to the point, that's good."

"Yea..." Yang says not knowing where to go from there.

"So… just making sure… you were totally fine with it?" Jaune asked cringing up ready for a slap.

"Yea, I mean, I remember I was." She said with a neutral expression.

"And, did we use protection?" another cringe.

"Probably not…." She says as both their faces went white.

"Wait. You mean that you aren't on the pill." Jaune whimpers.

"No." Yang squeaks.

"AHH!" Jaune exclaims as he begins to pace back and form. His hand combs his hair repeatedly while the other is patting at his side. Yang falls to her butt.

"It might be ok, you don't know if you finished."

"Jaune gives her a nervous look, "I uh, did…" he whispers out.

Yang sits there shock letting out nothing but a _Meep_. "Maybe I didn't its not like women get pregnant right away, sometimes it doesn't happen." Jaune states trying to reassure them both.

"Yea, right totally!" Yang agrees with a all to peppy tone. "Hahahaha" her laughter is fake and forced. "We'll be fine." She says begins to rock back and forth.

"Yea totally, let's just get up and pretend that nothing happened, we'll uh go into town tomorrow and get a test. It'll be a negative for sure!" Jaune says. He lifts her to her feet and they walk to the door. Jaune opens and they walk down the stairwell and head to their dorms. Once they reach their dorms they take a collective breath to calm down and enter their room.

Yang's room is still empty her team still in Vale. She lays down on her bed. Looking up to the ceiling. Jaune enters his room with only Ren sitting at his desk reading a book. He does not acknowledge Jaune, and Jaune throws himself onto his bed, face first into a pillow.

"FUCK!" they both yell, scared of what they will find out tomorrow.

 **-OTLA-**

 **And this chapter comes to an end. I have changed up the plot to my story slightly since I was last updating here but the arcs and main event are still going to be the same more or less. I hope y'all are still reading and if any beta readers are willing to help me out it'd be great, I can't spot my own errors but you can. Anyway, hope you have a great day/night!**

 **Song Inspiration: "Go On" by Morgan Sadler**

 **-Shuffle Storywriter**


	3. Here Without You

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Hello again Readers! Thank you for all the follows and the favorites it means a lot. Never thought anyone would and my story would be left in the obscurity that is . School is over and I'm now on summer break so I have a more open schedule to write and brainstorm ideas for this story. As always hope y'all enjoy.**_

 **-OTLA-**

Dawn broke on the horizon which could be easily seen from the Beacon cliffs. It came as a relief as the night had been nothing but a long and stressful torture for the pair, where neither one of them had found any sleep.  
At the moment ran Yang continuously, almost religiously her comb through her hair desperately trying to not think of the big question, that would decide how her life would look like, while Jaune merely stared at the wall above, asking himself if all of that was just a nightmare and hoped to awake from it. He had no such luck apparently.  
They had to go to the Monday classes and endure all what these entailed. Given their rather unique situation they both would love to skip these but Beacon had set up the same classes for all first years, which meant that their classmates and more importantly teammates would surely notice their absence.  
Jaune, who prepared himself way faster than Yang, due the ridiculous amount of time she spent on her hair, exited his dorm with the rest of JNPR. He visibly relaxed as he saw no sign of Team RWBY and more importantly Yang.  
"What's wrong Jaune-y?" Nora asked while tilting her head a bit." You look awfully down. Didn´t you get enough sleep last night? Are you sick? Huah! Where you attacked by mutant Dragon ninjas, who wanted to steal your Pancakes? These Mutant Dragon Ninjas know no mercy. They hunt what we want the most!"  
"The first one. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night." He replied, his exhaustion evident in his voice. "I´m neither sick nor where there Mutant Dragon Ninjas."  
"Jaune, are you sure that you are alright? Insomnia can be dangerous." Pyrrha chimes in as she shut the door to the dorm.  
"I have a herbal blend that would put an end to all kinds of insomnia!"stated Ren in his usual calm voice.  
"Bleah! That crazy stuff tastes like what you'd fish out of a dumpster!" Nora exclaimed knowing exactly how it tasted. She mistook one of his energy shakes for syrup on day. Oh how many pancakes were lost that day.  
"It is not supposed to taste good. It is supposed to help your body." answered Ren, while walking towards the exit of the dorms.  
"You know its true!" exclaimed Nora, following her best friend. Pyrrha smiled upon seeing their usual banter and strolled along tagging Jaune with her, who slumped his shoulders down.  
Shortly after Team JNPR left, Team RWBY emerged. Weiss lead the team with her ever so elegant grace, while Ruby and Blake shuffled along beside her. Yang made up the rear, looking for any sign of Jaune.  
Upon entering the classroom, they immediately spotted Team Juniper, who already sat by their regular desks: middle column, all the way to the right, fifth row up. Ruby straightened up and waved at the only member of that team, that was currently facing towards the door, Nora.  
"Hey guys! Come over here and sit with us!" Nora boomed.  
"We do that always." replied Blake, slightly annoyed. Her extra set of ears made her far more sensitive for sudden loud noises.  
"Yep"smiled the orange haired bomber, seemingly unaware at the effect she had at the feline faunus.  
The sister team of Team JNPR, took their seats behind them. Yang, who sat behind Jaune, did her best to not look at him.  
"It is good to see you." Weiss greeted the other four politely.  
"You as well." Ren replied evenly polite.  
"You guys are so formal, get rid of that stick up your butt and chillax. Port wont be here for another few minutes."joked Yang.  
Jaune froze at hearing her, flashbacks of his conversation with her the night before shot through his mind. How is she so casual about this? She might be pregnant! Did that mean nothing to her?  
"All I'm saying is that Ice Queen suits you, princess." Yang smiled.  
"How dare you, it's heiress." Is what Weiss replied, then laughing shortly after. "Can you believe I actually sounded like that?"  
"Yes. That's how we first met." Ruby replied honestly.  
"It was sarcasm you dolt!"  
"Oh."  
"Jaune?" squeaked a voice.  
"Yes." Jaune turned to see his partner looking at him.  
"Are you alright?" asked she again.  
"Yes, just tired as I said before."  
"You, sure?"  
"Yes."  
"It just seems like you are a bit nervous." Jaune began to sweat.  
"I'm fine."  
"J- "  
"I said I'm fine!" the blonde knight raised his voice catching the attention of the rest of JNPR and RWBY. His voice was not of anger but of pure nervousness, the words shaky and very difficult to get out. Silence overtook the small group as no one knew how to proceed and what was going on.  
It didn´t take long for someone to break the silence. That someone was of course, Nora. "Jaune what is wrong? We have to turn that frown upside down!"  
"No, Nora it's OK. I'm just really, really tired."sighed Jaune. He didn't want to draw attention toward him, but he was so on edge he couldn't control his patience and nerves.  
"No it's not Jaune, you obviously aren't ok. We are your friends you can talk to us. Ren and Nora told us you weren't exactly ok since yesterday." Jaune flinched.  
"Yeah, I've just had a bad time sleeping, that's all." Jaune stated. He knew it wasn't the full truth but it was a truth.  
"Did something happen with Yang?" Blake questioned.  
"What do you mean Blakey?" Yang immediately piped in.  
"You two haven't been the same, what gives?" Weiss shot at the pair.

"Nothing." Jaune and Yang said at the same time.

"if you don't-"Weiss began but was interrupted by Port.

"Ms. Schnee! If you could so kindly turn towards me so I can begin today's lecture!" Port announced drawing the classes attention to him.

"O-of course sir!" Weiss replied with a blush on her face, she hated being embarrassed.

"Ok! On to today's lesson." Port began. Yang and Jaune each breathed a sigh of relief. That was close and they can't let them find out, at least not yet. First of all, Yang just can't admit that she slept with Jaune, her street cred would go way down. Jaune couldn't tell them because he was afraid to hurt Pyhrra. He wasn't as dense as other and could tell that she liked him. If she found out she'd be crushed or so he thought.

As the lecture went on and Port quickly derailed his topic of Geist into his own personally hunting story, Yang threw a note to Jaune. And he opened it up:

Jaune,

Please meet me at the Bullhead docks after class so we can head to town, find your way away from your team ASAP before they ask more questions.

Jaune knew Yang was right. He'd break like a egg, he wasn't the best at keeping secrets and simply turned around and gave a quick nod to Yang. For the rest of class, he wrote bits and pieces of the technique Port used to kill the Geist. _He may be crazy, but he's a hunter and knows how to kill Grimm better than anyone._

The bell rang, and Jaune immediately ran to the Bullhead docks. He took a long route, through the dorms, then to the garden, then around the cliffs so that anyone who had tried to follow him would get lost. By the time he finished his little maze of a walk Yang was already at the dock.

"Come on Vomit Boy, we are leaving in ten."

The Bullhead ride and subsequent walk to the pharmaceutical store was rather quiet. The aura around them was just nervous, anybody who walked by them could feel it. They entered the store. The ding of the store's door marked their entrance. The air conditioning was running, the shop attendant stood by the door.

"May I held you two?" she asked

"No, no it's quite alright." Yang replied "I think we know where to find what we are looking for."

"Ok. If you need me, I'll be right here." She smiled.

The pair walked down the aisles: Makeup, Cold & Flu, Candy, and finally the one they were looking for, Feminine Care. Jaune looked around the basically abandoned store, making sure no one was staring at them.

"Come on you idiot, no one cares." Yang said as she punches his shoulder. Being Yang it hurts a bit and he follows her down the aisle.

"Pregnancy Test, Pregnancy Test, Ah! Here we go." She said allowed.

She picks up the box. Reading 14 lien. She carried the box, followed by Jaune, to the self-checkout booth, the only one in the store.

"Ok, let's scan that," she said as she said the item. "And bag it." Which she proceeded in doing. "And pay!" She pulled out a 20 lien mark, slid it in the machine and got her receipt and change.

"Yang?" Jaune called out.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where are we gonna, you know take the test, we can't take it back to Beacon."

"Right here in the store."

"Oh."

She walks to the shop attendant. "Excuse me, could you point me to the bathroom?" Yang asks the woman.

"Oh, oh course, just go past aisle 10, look to you're left you'll see a hallway. Go down that hallway, second door on the right. Just don't think of taking your boyfriend there with you ok Missy." She said in a cheery yet oddly threatening tone.

"Oh no we aren't-" Jaune started. The mistake the attendant made began to dawn on her.

"I'm so sorry, we just have that happened a lot and I assumed. Please forgive me." She apologized.

"It's alright, I could see why." With those words the duo headed to the bathroom.

Yang opened the door and said "Come on, get in."

"What no!" Jaune let out a whisper shout. "What if she comes over and checks on us I don't want to get in trouble!"

"It'll be fine, besides I need you to be there with me to find this out. I'm too scared to find out on my own." Yang admits.

"I'll be there with you, just separated by a door." Jaune responds. She glares at him. "Ok, alright." With that they enter.

The pair enter the rather small room. The dim light gave it a creepy feel, but they didn't mind. There was a bit of writing on the wall but majority of it was painted over it. The shelf that was in the corner was full of cleaning supplies for the bathroom. Yang went to the toilet and sat down.

"Turn around. I'm gonna do it… so don't look."

"O-o-ok" Jaune stuttered and stood straight facing the door.

Jaune heard the rustling as he realized she pulled down her pants and went red in the face. The rattling of her opening the box. He quickly put in his ear phones so he could avoid what he was hearing. The first song came on and he listened to the lyrics for a few seconds.

A muffled noise came from behind him. He paid it no mind. It happened again. _Nope not paying attention to it._ Once more. A finger tapped his shoulder. He took out his earphones.

"Jaune… look. " Yang said in a soft tone.

 **-OTLA-**

 _ **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry this took so long but, just like in this story, my life has a good amount of drama, and with making sure I'm ready for college, I have had little time for writing. That was a run on sentence whoops. `Thank you to GeneralAllenWalker for being the beta to this fic. Also I have to ask you guys if you want some WWZ fanfic. I wrote a ton for my English class project and wanted to see if you'd like to read it, comment on this chapter to give me some input. As always hope you have a great day/night!**_

 _ **Song Inspiration: "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


	4. Take Me to Church

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Hello again readers…. I really need to update this more often but life is life you know. I hope once I have more time with work and all I can just sit down and write. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I love to be slightly sadistic in my writing, does that say something about me? Probably. Well to get to the point I am gonna continue with my story hope you all enjoy.**_

 **-OTLA-**

Jaune started at the little stick. That little stick, something that looks so innocent, so trivial, but to him could change his life. He looked at it it's slightly curved form white except for the markings. One line not pregnant, two pregnant.

He shifted his eyes toward the little screen. A breath. A gasp, a gulp. Two lines. He felt his world spin. The air around him that had felt slightly chilled, was now freezing. A gaping hole in his soul appeared gnawing at him with anxiety and dread.

He looked up to meet Yang's eyes. She was looking just about how he was feelings. Her eyes in shock looking down at the tile bathroom floor. She was breathing shallow breaths. Shaking.

Jaune did the only thing that came to mind. He knelt down to Yang and called her name. She was still staring at the tile. He called again. She continued to stare. Then he reached out with both hands to her shoulder.

"Yang?" Jaune whispered. Silence. "Yang look at me." Again no response. He moved his right hand to her face scooping it until their eyes made contact.

"Yang, we'll get through, this it's not a clear cut thing ok?" he assured. She tries to respond but there is nothing but air escaping from her lips.

"It's gonna be ok, it's not for sure sign, it could be a false positive, just give it some time." His words starting to reach the blonde.

She swallows trying to get rid of her dry throat. She opened her mouth, trying to let the thoughts she had flow out but she instead sat there mouth agape.

"Take your time, but first let's get out of here, we've been in here for too long and the attendant will get suspicious." He said in a calm tone.

He stood up reaching a outstretched arm to Yang, which she took. He took her by the hand, opening the door and leading her out into the hallway. Jaune softly grasped Yang's hand and walked her out of the store.

Yang's world was a blur once she stepped out of the store. People bustling in the end of the day rush to get to their homes. The people flew by blending into a mass of multiple colors around her and Jaune. She looked toward him, his face calm, leading her through the city.

"Where are we going?" She choked out.

"Somewhere we can talk." He replied still looking straight ahead.

This somewhere was a small dinner in a secluded in a rather empty part of Vale. The chime of the door brought Yang back from her deep thought.

"Hello! Welcome to Café Flora, how many would it be?" the waitress behind the counter asked.

"Two, please." Jaune gave a smile.

"Of course, follow me." She grabbed two menus and lead them to a corner of the diner sitting them down.

"Do, you need anything to drink?" she asked, "Your friend isn't looking to good." She commented with a worried glance.

"Yeah, she feels sick, could you get her some hot cocoa?" he replied to the waitress, "Could I have a coffee as well."

"How would you like it?"

"Black is fine, thank you."

"Ok, I'll be back, let me just get your drinks…. Would you like a appetizer?"

"No, thank you."

The waitress walked away back towards the kitchen. Jaune looked through the menu, flipping through it, nonchalantly. He looked up seeing Yang staring at him.

"Yes?" he raised his eyebrow.

"How can you be so calm?" she said, dumbfounded.

"I'm not, I am just not showing my emotions. I don't want anyone catching on." He stated monotonously.

"But…" she tried finding the right words.

"This is how I handle shock… with a calm demeanor, it's weird I know but just trust me." He reassured, glancing to his side and nodding toward the waitress who was returning with their beverages.

"Here's the hot cocoa, and your coffee." She smiles setting down the drinks.

"Thank you." Yang squeaked.

"Your welcome, have you decided on what you want to eat?"

"Uh…." Yang didn't know what to say.

"I'll take the Philly Cheesesteak with a side of fries." Jaune interrupted.

"Ok, and you Miss?"

"Uh… Pancakes?" She blurted out, unsure what caused her to say such a thing.

"Ok, got it, I'll place your order right now, call me over if you need anything." The waitress responded not seeing Yang's order as something strange.

"Will do." Jaune calls as she turned back to where she came from.

Jaune lifted his coffee and blew on it for a few seconds. After a moment he looked down at the coffee and took a sip. The warm caffeinated drink revitalized the blonde, and he smiled. Yang followed his lead and did the same with her cocoa.

"So…" Jaune began.

"So…" Yang repeated.

"What do you want to do?" he looked out the window before looking back at the girl across the booth from him.

"I… don't know yet, you said it yourself, it could be a false positive." She sighed and took another sip.

"Ok, let's say this, what if it was true, what are we gonna do, do you want this kid?"

"I… yes." She admitted. "I can't kill something a baby." She gulped and gives a apologetic look.

"Don't look so sorry, it's your choice," He took a sip. "I'm here for you either way." He smiled one that tried to give the brawler some reassurance.

"You don't have to I can handle this on my own." She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I want to, Yang, no child should be deprived of either of their parents."

Yang remained silent. She was trying to process what was going on. Pregnancy was a possible and probable thing that she had to face. Would Jaune make things easier or harder? She couldn't be for certain. For one, he was nice and kind, she could see him getting along great with the child, but on the other he'd need to have a concrete job. He wasn't the best huntsman in training, he was actually the worst one in Beacon. He'd have to graduate and become a huntsman because no is not a word that Jaune had when it came to quitting.

She looked at him across the table. He wasn't handsome, but cute in the dorky way. She could see how her intoxicated self found him attractive. He was a good role model or at least he tried to be, and could take control of a situation if the need arises. He'd be the the money maker of course she'd have to stay home and be a mother.

The thought struck Yang all at once. She'd have to leave Beacon; she'd have to give up being a huntress. She'd have to give away her life's goals all because of one night. Fear gripped her heart; panic. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Maybe she'd get rid of it, or something.

The or something, was the most gut wrenching. The thought of killing a life was something that did not sit well. Of course scientists say it's not alive until three months in more or less but it still felt alive. Subconsciously she knew that there was something alive in her, just barley a day old but alive it was. Could she get rid of it? She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Everything ok, Yang?" Jaune spoke up reaching for her hand and giving her a concerned look.

"Yea, well at least as well as I can be in this situation." She shrugged.

"Good point," he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his messy hair.

A silence enveloped the duo. The sound of the clattering dishes was heard, the cook calling out something undistinguishable. The banter of the two old men not three booths away from them was the most prevalent. The chuckle of the older man with the cane was something they longed to feel not just hear.

Yang began too look out the window people watching. Jaune noticed this and kept quiet. Best not to disturb her. He looked down at his hands and twiddled a pack of sugar in his hand. Footsteps approached the two and drew them out of the silence.

"Here you go." The waitress slipping the food onto the table. Jaune thanked her and she walked away oblivious to the distress of her customers.

"Let's eat." Jaune simply commented. They ate their food in relative silence. A few words were passed, mainly about something that caught their attention in the street. The man in the full yellow suit, the random clown walking by, and the orange-haired girl who seemed to have no social skills.

Finishing the meal, Yang stood up and began to walk to the cashier desk. Jaune followed behind and like the gentleman he was raised to be, paid for the meal. The door chimed on their exit and the noise of the now nighttime Vale, caught up with them.

The pair started to walk to the Bullhead through the busying city. The shuffling people made them have to be squeezing next to eat other to get anywhere in a timely fashion. Jaune spouted off "Excuse me" and "Pardon us" he happened to knock into, while Yang had a feeling.

This feeling was her Aura alerting her to a presence. Since one function of Aura is a sixth sense, she felt eyes on her. She turned around to see who it was. No one in sight. Jaune of course saw the gesture and asked what was the matter.

"Nothing, just a feeling." She shrugged it off.

"You sure?" he gave a concerned look to her.

"Yea, probably just nerves." She gave a half smile.

"O-ok." He gave in.

"Maybe a hug will help out?" She said sheepishly.

"A-a hug?" He stuttered, confused at the blonde's request.

"Yea, a hug." She repeated.

"Sure…" he said in disbelief as he reached forward for the hug. Yang meet him there and tucked her head into his chest, then looking up.

"Jaune…" she whispered.

"Y-yes." He stuttered then gulped.

"We are being followed. Don't turn around act like we are just fine." She whispered.

"Wh-what." He said started to turn around but being stopped by Yang after a tight squeeze in the hug.

"I said don't." she warned.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"I've felt is presence since five blocks ago."

"Who is it." He said trying to calm down.

"Don't know, but they are there. Follow me into the alley and we will jump them." she stated giving him a peck on the cheek to keep up the façade.

She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging down the street. They both kept a smile up, laughing along the way. Through the corner of his eye he could see a blur keeping up with their movements on the other side of the road.

They crossed the street keeping the charade, heading towards the slummier part of Vale. The sun started going down, turning the sky golden. They reached the alley and began to hid in the darker corner of the back alley.

They saw the cloaked figure enter and slowly start inspecting the area for the duo. The figure reached to where the duo where hiding behind, a large broken truck next to a dumpster. It looked directly at them and froze.

"Aaaa!" Yang jumped and tackled the figure to the floor. She pinned it to the floor, the cloak hood sliding backwards.

"Aw, crap." Yang said allowed.

"Who is it?" Jaune said trying to see the face from behind Yang.

"I told Renny you two were on a date!"

 **-OTLA-**

 _ **And another chapter down. Ahh I feel so bad I'm not updating often, but after work, writers block and drama that follows me like the plague, It's hard for me to write a good chapter. I had to change up a bit cause I feel like my original vision wasn't sincere, or realistic, but I feel like it's gonna be better. Ok enough rambling, please do let me know if there are any more WWZ fics you want me to post and if you might be open to a different story for RWBY (This one will continue don't worry.) As always have a good day/night.**_

 _ **Song Inspiration: "Take Me to Church" by Hozier**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


	5. Dot Your Eyes

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hello again, readers, I'm starting this the day chapter 4 was posted so let's see how long it will take for me to finish. In other news, do you guys want a bio of me or just here for the story, either way please let me know. Also ahhhh I saw a grammar error in my writing; need to work on that. Ok, now back to the story hope y'all enjoy.**_

 **-OTLA-**

Jaune peeked around Yang to confirm who the stalker was. There flat on her back with Yang atop her was none other than Nora Valkyrie. Her brown cloak was covered in the dirt that littered the alleyway, her orange hair sat in the hood of said cloak. She didn't try to fight Yang off, and for sure could she at least get the brawler off of her, but instead she just lay there.

Yang stood, getting off of her friend and sighing. Jaune reached over and grabbed her hand hefting the eccentric girl to her feet. She popped up like tent, and with a shit-eating grin.

"Yang, Jaune, tell me all the details, how did you guys meet. Wait no, I know that one. How did you guys decide to have this date? Have you kissed? How did you fall for one another? Yang, was it his Sapphire blue eyes and his dorky wit? Jaune, was it her fiery temper, and large assets." She spoke the words flowing out like a gun on rapid fire, only pausing for a wink at the last statement.

"No, we aren't on a date." Yang sighed. She turned her back toward the ginger only finding her facing her once more. She did a double take, and was befuddled having no good explanation on to how she accomplished the feat.

"Hmmm…. acting strange in class, not talking about a few nights ago, going off to Vale alone, then going to a diner, of course that's like a Romeo and Juliet love story, but you aren't gonna end up dead in the end, are you?" she begun to cry. "Don't die on me, your love is too strong." She clung to Jaune sobbing.

"No, Nora, it's alright," He comforted Nora.

"Good!" she popped up in the air throwing Jaune on his butt, while Yang just put her hand to her face, shaking her head in the process.

"But we aren't dating." Jaune said getting up from the ground. He brushed himself, looking up to see Nora within a inch of his face.

"So what are you doing? Plotting against the kingdom to dethrone the council and Ozpin, and name yourselves King and Queen of Vale."

The duo gave a confused look and just shook their heads. They both opened their mouths to speak, but stopped not knowing what to say.

"Could you give us a moment, Nora?" Jaune asked while pulling Yang a few feet away to speak to her in private.

"We are dating." Jaune stated matter of factly.

"What?" she exclaimed. Jaune put a finger to his lips signaling to lower her voice.

"We have to act like we are, if not we have to explain our… situation."

Yang sighed. "You're right."

The two face Nora once more. Her hands were on her ears as she swayed back and forth in a childish attempt to make sure she didn't overhear the conversation. Jaune signaled that they were ready to talk to her.

"Yes, we are dating." Yang confirmed.

"AHA! I knew it!" Nora raised a hand in the air in victory closing it in a fist. She began humming the K-i-s-s-i-n-g Song.

"Well, she's not wrong with the song." Jaune leaned over and whispered to Yang.

"Oh, shut up." Yang elbowed Jaune causing him to bend over and hold the area which was hit.

"Oooo, lover's quarrel." Nora commented.

"Ugh Nora" Yang and Jaune said at the same time.

"I love it you two are connected on a deeper level already." She gushed.

"How'd you even find us?" Yang asked.

"Well…." She began

 **-OTLA-**

The three students, had made their way from the alley in Downtown Vale to the Bullheads. At this time, the sun sank down to night. The stars were out, the shattered moon cast its light across Remnant. The Bullhead they boarded was filled with the hum of engines. It would have been for Nora.

"And after rounding the corner, Yang tackled me." She finished her story.

Yang sat in a seat confused. "What did the Beowolf had to do anything?"

"Jaune stared at Yang dumbfounded. "The Beowolf?! You're concerned about the Beowolf? What about the Pancake Factory she destroyed for 'information'? Think of the workers!"

"Yeah… I'm suppose to be on the Police watch list or something…. Oh well." Nora shrugged.

Jaune raised a finger to say something. He opened his mouth and paused deciding not to continue the conversation.

Yang looked out the window, the speck of light reflected on the glass. The city was still bustling, but the residential areas were beginning to lose the energy. The stars sparkled the farther they got away from the city. Her thoughts began to drift, but not for a few moments.

Jaune reached his hand out and took Yang's. She turned to face him, surprised by the gesture, and Jaune simply returned her look with a smile.

She smiled back. Jaune may be a weak fighter and a geeky awkward nerd, but he had a big heart and she knew that. She looked over at Nora to see if she was staring, but she was out light a light in her seat snoring away muttering about sloths.

"You promise you'll be here for me?" she broke the silence.

"Yes, and a Arc never goes back on his word." He replied.

"It's scary you know.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you want to do?" he shot back.

"I don't know." She said turning away and letting go of his hand.

"Just think about it, it's up to you and you will always have my backing."

Yang turns suddenly. "What do you want?" Jaune was taken aback.

"I, uh, I am ok with either outcome." He admits. "On one hand I can have a child… and I've always been a family guy, but on the other I want to be a huntsman to protect said family."

"Which future do you want more?"

"I want both, but if I have to chose… it'd be the huntsman." He states ending in a whisper.

"Okay," she said going silent for the rest of the ride. The aura of the Bullhead was heavy with tension from the two. Being one of the only people in the craft itself, the hum was one of the only noises could hear. Nora's snoring was the other noise.

As the Bullhead flew away from the bright lights of Vale, and flew over river that flows through the city, the lights the silhouette could be seen from the pilot's cockpit. Soon enough, the silhouette started so become clear. Ozpin's tower had it's green light growing. The campus was still slightly lively, with many students returning from late classes or going to their dorms.

The Bullhead descended on the landing pad. The two awoke Nora, who woke rather violently, yelling about Pancake Grimm. Through the walkways that made up Beacon, the three walked in silence. Not much was to be said. Nora still contemplating her eccentric dream while Yang and Jaune thought of the more pressing issue they had.

They arrived in the dorms, walked up the three flights of stairs to the hallway that lead to their respective rooms. As they approached the doors, Jaune stopped the group.

"Nora, I need you to promise me something."

"Depends does it involve not eating pancakes and or syrup, cause if so then no can do." She stated right back at him.

"What? No, can I promise you not to tell the others that we are dating once we get in the room."

"Oh, yea, as long as I get something." She said with a devious smirk.

"What do you want." Jaune squinted.

"Your pancakes for breakfast everyday."

Jaune groaned. "Sure."

Nora outstretched her hand out, looking at Jaune. "We have a deal?"

Jaune looked down, smiled, and outstretched his hand toward hers meeting and shaking, "Deal."

The trio entered team RWBY's dorm, to find the remainder of RWBY and JNPR sitting around a a whiteboard. There on the board were pictures, most of which looked to be from behind a bush or through shop windows. The subjects of the photos were Yang and Jaune.

Weiss was the first to notice the trio. She immediately pointed at the two.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" she yelled in a confrontational tone.

Ah!" Jaune said taken aback.

"Uh..." Yang let out still staring at the whiteboard with the photos.

"We have been looking for you two since you left Beacon!" Ruby cried running up and hugging her sister. Yang being unprepared was thrown on her butt along with Ruby.

"You gave us quite the scare." Pyhrra admitted, while Ren stood at her side simply nodding.

"So how was your date, Yang?" Blake smirked.

Jaune and Yang froze up. How did they? What? Who could have…. Nora. A scowl crossed both their faces.

"Nora…." Jaune began.

"You told them didn't you." Yang finished her eyes beginning to turn red.

"Well," Nora crossed her arms "you told me not to tell them, but you never asked if I had previously told them." She gave them a large grin.

"And I didn't, so now, I never broke the promise, she said booping Yang on the nose, "So, Team Leader," she patted Jaune's head "I now have all your pancakes."

Yang snapped out of her anger with the boop to the nose, slightly confused at the gesture. Jaune instead fell to his knees.

"No… I lost Ren's pancakes for nothing." Manly tears began to fall.

"Uh… so…. how was the date?" Blake repeated.

"Fine…" Yang said dismissing the topic.

"What does that mean Yang? Aren't you supposed to tell us all the juicy details, that's like sister-code number one, or at least that is what Blake's book said." Weiss retorted

"I can't exactly tell you with the said boy in the room." She said as she pointed down to the still weeping Jaune as Ren and Pyhrra tried to comfort him.

"Besides, I see you got most of the details on that board." She gestured.

"Ok…. Let's get Jaune out of here for the full scoop." Blake said as she began to drag Jaune out in the hallway.

"No… more deliciousness…." He sobbed, not really noticing that he was being moved.

"It's ok, Ren can make extras" Pyhrra assured.

"She'll eat those too" Ren whispered to the redhead, but the leader still overheard the words, which made him cry even louder. The door shut on the trio with Nora still in the room.

"Um, Nora…" Ruby spoke up.

"Yes?" she said with a tilt of the head.

"Could you join your team outside our room?" she asked.

"Oh! Right, sure." She said marching out and slamming the door on the way out.

"So… my dear sister Yang… you decided to go on a date with a boy without telling your team. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby said standing in front of her sister. She crossed her arms and gave a mean face, but the stance was undercut due to the height difference and Yang needing to look down.

"Well…" she began.

"And do not lie."

"Uh…. Jaune got me pregnant and went too see if it was true." She said out as fast as she could, waiting for the outrage and concern.

"BWAHAHA! That's prosperous!" Weiss exclaimed. She held her stomach as she fell on the ground laughing.

"Yang, that wasn't even a pun, I think you are falling ill. This is even beneath you. A sick joke." Blake shook her head.

"Yaaaang! I said the truth, that is so not funny! What is the real truth!" Ruby groaned.

Yang let out an internal sigh. They didn't believe her. Maybe she could fix this later but for now, she'd give them something to not worry about.

"Haha! You caught me, I was trying to 'knock up' your expectations of my humor" she grinned.

A collective groan let out from her teammates. No one wanted to hear more puns from the blonde brawler, so the subject was dropped and the team began to do what work they needed for class the next day. In the other room, though, Jaune still cried over lost pancakes... the poor soul was tricked.

 **-OTLA-**

 _ **AHHH I was doing so well with the writing until I just checked out and couldn't write. Today I just sat down and finished what I wanted to write. Well, I'm happy to at least have a better hand at writing these. I'm gonna keep pushing myself to write these faster. As always have a good day/night.**_

 _ **Song Inspiration: "Dot Your Eyes" by Five Finger Death Punch**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


	6. Dark Necessities

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Hello readers, thank you for all the support I can't believe how many of you there are. I was thinking that this fic would never get off the ground, but thanks to you I feel like that's anything but true. I've read you're reviews and want to reply, but for me it'd be spoiling what I'm gonna write. But don't worry, I'll always update even if it's a bit (very) late. Now I hope you enjoy this next Chapter of One Thing Leads to Another.**_

 **-OTLA-**

Sword met shield. It clanged with the sparks created by metal on metal. The user of the shield pushed back knocking the sword wielder back making her cartwheel to safety. She charged once more, shield first. He bent down into a lower stance preparing for her charge. She blew right through him with her momentum, making his feet skid across the concrete floor they were on.

She took another swing with her down at his open feet, which he replied with jumping over it and then after landing taking a swing with his own sword aiming for the crown of her head. The strike itself was slow and sloppy, leaving her to easily block with her bracers.

She pushed the sword back up, throwing him on his back foot which she used to push him. He couldn't stop himself from falling but he used the momentum to roll backward and kick to the sky, which in turn put him back on his feet.

She threw her shield, while he ducked the attack. "Underoos!" she said, while he realized his mistake.

The brawler caught the shield, threw it slightly in front of her and pumped a shot forward hitting the shield, sending it barreling into the knights back.

"Agh!" he cried getting back up facing his new adversary.

"The brawler wasted no time in getting up close and personal. She threw a push at him gut, knocking him further back. The knight shielded himself as the next blow came in. Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Come on, Arc'nt you gonna fight back?" she teased with her awful pun. The knight simply groaned, and pushed her away giving him time to revaluate his situation.

He put his shield and sword up, now ready for his new opponent.

"Hey, Xiao Long am I gonna have to put up with you? I want a real challenge." He taunted, internally panicking realizing the mistake he just made.

"Oh you little…" she said charging him once more. He raised his shield to meet her. Bang! Bang! Bang! Each blow slid him slightly backward, closer to the railing. If he got there he was toast. He took a lazy swing and the brawler saw it coming. Rather then block she counter attacked. Punching the sword at its hilt making the knight drop it.

"Aw crap."

Now seeing that the knight was disarmed she laid into him but he caught every blow with his shield. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! She growled. His shield was getting in the way. How was he supposed to fight if he cowered behind it. She was fed up after her her twenty-fourth and final shot.

"Let's make this a actual fight!" she hollered. She reached and grabbed the top of the shield, yanking it behind and to the left of her. The knight could hold on and had to let it go as it flew to the doorway, hitting it with a nice thunk.

"Double crap." He let out.

The brawler grinned wide. "Here's Yang-y!" Jaune gulped.

Her punches were thrown toward his face and stomach, but Jaune was not on good terms with pain so he avoided each and everyone. A duck a dodge, a dip, a dive, and dodge anyway to get away from her devastating attacks.

"Come on fight me!" she 'encouraged'.

Jaune of course not wanting to disappoint his new girlfriend and possible mother to his child, did so but in a unexpected way. When she next threw a punch with her left arm he sidestepped to his right. He then proceeded to in one quick motion: reach over her arm to grab the tricep, pull said arm toward him, and take a step in-between her legs getting to the side her.

Still in shock Yang could do nothing but gasp as he finished what he had planned. He used his unoccupied right arm to wrap around her waist, while the one that had her arm slid off of it and reached on the other side to grasp his other hand.

From there he swatted and hefted her up in the air, getting on his toes, and threw her above and behind her as he held on all the way until they both hit the floor him above her. Being a gentleman, Jaune didn't throw his weight on her, but rather just landed on his knees and held is body slightly above her stopped by his arms outstretched on the concrete.

"Stop!" Pyhhra exclaimed.

Jaune moved over, getting away from the still in shock Yang as she lay on her stomach. He turned to sit in a criss cross motion. "I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he looked up to Pyhhra a worried expression on his face.

"No! Jaune that was amazing! Where did you learn that!" Pyrrha praised.

"Well uh…" he blushed and looked away. "My dad never wanted me to be a hunter, but he did want me to know how to defend myself against bullies and the like, so he taught me how to wrestle. He said it'd teach me to be the manliest of men, but many of the kids in my village said it rivaled on like… being gay." He frowned.

"I don't think being gay is bad, but apparently they did. The same apply to Faunus but apparently people just don't like them." He stated afterwards.

Yang got up from her daze and scooted herself next to Jaune. "Well don't worry about them, now you have the hottest girlfriend ever, to prove them wrong!" she smiled at Jaune. She really didn't feel comfortable with the name itself but Pyrhha, was next to them so she had to act the part.

Though she didn't like Jaune romantically she still found him as a great person, a great friend, and in all honesty out of all the men she knew, the best possible father figure. Though she loved her dad, he could be a real handful when he wasn't feeling well… and well Uncle Qrow didn't mess up Ruby too bad, right?

Pyhrra flinched ever so slightly. "Right! You proved them wrong." She put on a smile but Jaune didn't seem to notice her discomfort."

Yang tried to get the topic off of the relationship. "Thank you again Pyhrra for allowing me to train with you two, it's helping me and Jaune a lot, though I don't think you are getting much from it."

"Oh, nonsense! I get better just by teaching, it helps a bunch and helps me learn new fighting styles such as yours and hopefully Jaune's" she replied

"Jaune perked up at the comment. "You really mean that?" he said in slight shock.

"Yes, I do." She said with a smile. "I don't think any at Beacon, let alone any huntsman academy know how to wrestle, we never really needed to learn it due to Grimm training and slaying, but in fights against other people it could come in handy." She said bringing joy to Jaune's eyes.

"Aww, shucks." He blushed.

"Yea, Jaune you sure got the jump on me, that was crazy!" Yang chimed in, the comment itself only lead to Jaune blushing even more, at a loss for words.

"Hey, I know we have been here for a week, but why are we training on the roof rather then I don't know a training room." Yang asked with a bit of sass in her voice. She really didn't like getting suplexed on the hard concrete floor.

"Well, it gives us relative privacy from prying eyes." Pyhrra responded.

"Yea, and the night air always feels better than A/C." Jaune slid in.

"True, true, you two make a good point." Yang conceded.

A ring let out from next to the doorway. There in a pile on the ground were the bags of the trio. It rang once more, drawing the attention. She walked over, and squatted down shifting through her bag. She pulled out her scroll and found a message from Weiss.

"Where are you, it's nine o'clock you promised we'd be studying!' the message said.

"She frowned, had it been really that long. She knew she was very involved and drawn in by these training sessions, especially since Yang joined them three weeks ago, but she swore she was keeping track of time.

"Well it seems that I must be off to visit Weiss for one of her… engaging study sessions." She bid the couple a farewell and took her items down to the library to meet the Ice Queen.

On the other hand, Yang jumped up smirking. "Jaune, it's time for the real lesson."

Jaune gulped, he hated the "real lesson". Said lesson was Yang's attempt to teach him how to fight. Since she primarily focused on boxing, that was what she taught him. She pulled out the punching pads and got to work. Jaune had picked up the basics relatively quickly. She didn't need to guide him that much but just show him different combinations and what to do in certain scenarios.

Jaune on the other hand loved learning from Yang. Unlike Pyrrha, she laid it out to him how it was. How every once in a while he'd let his guard down and get a good blow to the unprotected side. Her tough love was, in his opinion a better way of teaching. He liked Pyhrra and her willingness to help, but it felt all to fake and all that he learned fell away when he was in a spar or match in Goodwitch's class.

After practicing his combinations once more, Yang got him on the jump rope. As he jumped he started chatting with Yang.

"So… it's been three weeks, did you get your you know, thing." He said as he continually jumped.

"You mean my period." She groaned. How could he be so childish about that.

"Yea, that." He blushed stopping his jumping and throwing the rope over his shoulder.

"No, not yet." She admitted, she was worried, frightened in fact. This was a sign, that the test was not wrong.

"Well that's not good." Jaune commented as he walked to his bag pulling out a bottle of water and began to drink some.

"Jaune how can you be so calm! We are having a kid!" she exclaimed. Jaune on the other hand, finished his drink, and took off his hoodie, revealing his bare upper body.

"Phew, that was way to hot…" he then turned to Yang, "And to answer your question, I'm not calm, I'm panicking, but there is no point in worrying anyone else besides us two. We will get through this. Maybe we should talk to Mrs. Goodwitch, she could help us."

"Maybe… just give me some time Jaune it's still a lot for me right now." She blushed, trying to look away from Jaune's upper body. The lean gaunt form that he arrived with was replaced by a sinewy build which exposed his toned upper body. He looked good, Yang could admit that.

"Sure," he said grabbing her forearms, and lightly pulling her up to his chest "I'll be here for you no matter what." Yang, looked away, trying not to focus on his chest.

"You know… you don't have to hold me so close." She said trying to convince herself that she didn't like being so close to him.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to." He smiled down at her.

That did it for Yang, she got out of his weak hold, walking past him to her things. "You know I just realized Ruby hasn't finished her homework, I have to go deal with that talk to you tomorrow ok? Sound good? Good!" She said not really looking at him at the eye as she left the rooftop through the service entrance.

Jaune sighed as he took a seat next to his bag. He really found Yang as beautiful. Her lilac eyes and golden blonde hair were perfect, and her body was stunning as well. What truly had him was her punny nature and motherly. She was someone he knew he could depend on as a partner with a child.

He didn't love her, that was way too strong of a word, but a crush would be a better fitting word. She was something that he couldn't put into words. She felt so unattainable but here he was, having a child with her. Then again she was rather drunk and so was he but, wow she decided to hook up with him., Jaune Arc!

He knew she didn't actually have feelings for him, but felt more secure with him in the picture. He knew that she would never love him. He basically just ruined her career. It was his fault. Jaune was one thing though, he was a dreamer. As long as there is a change Jaune is chasing that chance down.

A grunt is what snapped Jaune out of his thoughts. There in front of him stood Russell Thrush. He had apparently climbed from his dorm window and he didn't look that friendly.

"Hey Jaune, how are you buddy?" he smirked deviously.

"No, no, no not this again." He gritted his teach.

"What do you mean?" he asked acting oblivious.

"Me and Cardin made a agreement we would not mess with each other, he's becoming a better person." He growled

"You see… about that, I'm not Cardin." He sighed. "He's become weak, spineless, he is not fit to be leader, now it's my time to shine."

"You are not blackmailing me again." Jaune said stepping up and getting up to close to the mohawked student.

"Oh, but I am. How would team RWBY and JNPR react to the baby on board. How would the school react. Especially after a night on the town. Tsk Tsk, you've been a naughty boy." He said poking Jaune in the chest.

Jaune growled saying nothing. Not this again. He can't let this happen again. "What are you're terms to keeping you're mouth shut," he said knowing he was backed into a corner.

"I want 200 lien a week." He said simply.

"I don't have that kind of money!" Jaune exclaimed. His family was middle class and he was cut off from all funds since he ran from home.

"Well you better find a way or there goes you and your wife-y's chance of being Hunstman, not to mention friendships."

He gritted his teeth. Russell pushed by him to the service door. "Hey I'm a nice guy. I'll let you have this week for free after that, you'll have to pay it off." He said over his shoulder with a chuckled.

"Good luck, buddy." He said opening the door and shutting it behind him. Jaune fell to his knees, why him?

- **OTLA-**

 _ **Another chapter in less than a week?! I know right, I was stuck in a 4-hour car ride and just wrote for 2 hours of it. I just need some time to write is all, I feel really happy with this chapter. Ah well, I feel good about this. Btw I have this second fic in mind and I'll start it once I finish mapping out everything for it. Well as always have a good day/night.**_

" _ **Dark Necessities" by Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


	7. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Chapter 7**

 **I'm stuck in this long car ride back to my hometown;** _ **let's see if I can just pump out another chapter for OTLA. Thank you so much for all the support, it's crazy that you want to read my story. I hope not to disappoint. Well now its time for the story, enjoy!**_

 **-OTLA-**

Jaune wandered the streets of Vale. It was late in the evening, two nights after Russell had brought fourth his proposition. He'd convinced his team that his parents had run into some money trouble and that he needed a job to keep his housing at Beacon. The understood and gave him some time to find work in town.

Yang, had been a different story, she thought the money was for her and the child. Understandable given that predicament, but it made his job searching a bigger problem. He now needed to make more than 200 a week to keep Yang from sniffing around as well as Russell content. Yang would blow up on Russell and that would get her kicked out for sure. Jaune had no idea if he had any proof, but he needed this first week's money just in case, he wasn't planning on going through that again, but insurance was needed.

Most jobs were only hiring for minimum wage. Cashiers, waiters, and interns all didn't make too much and definitely not enough to make 200 a week with balancing school and extra training sessions. He'd applied for a few jobs, music stores and movie theatres thing he didn't need to put all of his energy in and right now it wasn't going so well.

After blundering at those two job interviews he even tried to be hired at the store in which he and Yang got the pregnancy test but there were no openings at the time. The job search is a tough game and having school and extracurriculars put Jaune at a major disadvantage.

Employers wanted consistent 24/7 work, or at least the ability to drop everything and go to work. He just couldn't do that, he was training to be a hunter, but he wouldn't become one without a job right now.

He sighed as he kicked a can down the street. He had ended up in a more urban district of the city. A freeway was above him as he heard the cars zoom overhead. A few horns in the distance and every once in a while a bullhead flight. Vale was always busy but you never seem to notice it until you stopped and looked, stopped and listened.

As Jaune did just that, he heard something that gave him a idea. It was a soft thumping, easily recognized as a beat to a song. What song? He did not know but it didn't matter. It was obvious that there was a nightclub somewhere. What else makes that noise in a urban setting. A party, one would suppose but that didn't matter he had to find the source. After walking a few blocks down, he came to a nightclub. Junior's nightclub.

He entered the establishment. People were dancing on the dance floor. A DJ calling himself DJ Stuffin', maybe that had something to do with his teddy bear head was blasting the music. In the corner stood two girls, in a corner, one in a red dress the other in a white one. They were rather short and looked rather cute, but his aura could sense their eyes on him when he looked away. Not a good sign.

He traveled through the mass of people to the counter. There stood a burly man polishing a glass. His height alone gave off a menacing vibe, but Jaune didn't seem to mind. He'd fought Ursi and Beowolves so a tall human was nothing to be truly scared of, especially since he seemed very calm and not aggressive.

" 'Scuse me, Mister, do you have any job opening here?" Jaune found himself asking to the man.

"Name's Junior kid, aren't you a bit young to be in here?" he asked putting down his glass and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, I don't think so…. I was just hoping you have a opening for a job, maybe a janitor, bartender, bodyguard." Jaune replied.

Junior frowned. He looked Jaune up and down. His suit was old, obviously a hand me down. He had a briefcase, which inside he guessed held his resume and the like. He then looked over at the twins in the corner. The looked at him and nodded. That was a good sign.

"Well…" Junior began, "we already have a janitor, and our main bartender is on holiday, I'm just filling in for the next few nights, but you said you wanted to be a bodyguard." He looked at Jaune's face trying to maybe intimidate him.

"Yes, sir-" began the knight.

"Junior. Don't call me sir, I ain't that old."

"Right, right. Yes, Junior." Jaune corrected himself.

"What makes you think you got the stuff to be a bodyguard."

"Well, I have some combat experience, and my own weapons so it won't be that much of a hassle to you."

"Listen kid, I don't have a opening," Junior admitted. Jaune's shoulders fell and he huffed. He began to turn around but Juniors voice stopped him, "but, we have a different opening if you are interested."

Jaune did a quick 180 and turned to look at the burly man, "Well yeah, I'm open to anything at the moment, he found himself saying."

Junior grinned, "Anything, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, anything I need the money." He said shaking his head rapidly. Junior chuckled.

"Kid, you're funny, not sure if I should be doing this but, hell I'll give you a shot." He said as put away the glass in front of him.

"Thank you so much, you won't be regretting this." He said smiling up at the taller man.

Junior simply shook his head with a smile, "Kid, I'm not the one who is gonna regret this."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he titled his head.

"Well, follow me and you'll find out," he said getting out from behind the counter.

"Uh, sure, ok." He said a little hesitant at the man's words.

Junior began to walk through the crowds. He made his way through a see of people to a end of the dance floor, He turned around and found Jaune missing. Not missing, but rather still at the bar, not moving. Jaune was still starting at him though, that he could tell. It's hard to lose Junior in a crowd especially that one.

Junior gestured for Jaune to join him. His hand was outstretched and and moved his hands to his palm similar to how one would call a child when they were in trouble. Jaune sheepishly made his way through the crowd. People bumped into him. A few throwing a slur when he accidently stepped on a foot or two, he didn't do well in tight spaces and it was biting him in the butt.

He did make the cross, though awkward as it was. He reached Junior and he simply commented on how he needed to push his way through or he'd never get anywhere. Beside Junior was a small door labeled: Employees Only.

"Uh, so you want me to work on storage, not sure if that really requires my fighting, unless I have to fight giant rats." Jaune stated confused, as always.

"You can, call 'em rats if you'd like." Junior said over his shoulder as he guided Jaune into the inner workings of the club. Behind shelves and boxes, the two wormed their way through narrow almost impassible shelves, until they reached a opening.

There stood a group of men, huddled in a circle around two men fighting. The men in the huddle were cheering on one of two names while the two in the middle were duking it out. First exchanged for fist. Kick exchanged for kick. It looked like there was no rules to it, but rather until one gave in.

The larger man, tan and scarred on his shoulder threw a punch into the the other. The mans face was rocked to the side to where Jaune could see that the man was a Faunus, the two pointed teeth sticking out of his mouth where the canine's would be placed, jutted out.

The Faunus fell to the floor, catching himself with a hand. The larger man pounced on him, pounding the same fist over and over again in the Faunus. The Faunus defended himself, using his free hand as a shield.

"Yield!" the man roared.

"Never!"he spat back the blood from a busted lip flying into the eye of the larger man. Staggering off of the Faunus he grips at his eyes rubbing them with the pads of his fingers trying to reignite his vision.

The Faunus took the moment, rolling to his knees. Pouncing up and diving atop the blinded man. Using a single hand he grabbed the thin hair of the man still writhing and braced the floor with the other. With a guttural shout, he slammed the head down twice, the blind man trying to stop it but being too slow. The first blow rocks the man seeing his arms going slightly floppy but still tense from the fight. The second blow makes the man go lip, His toes and fingers curl, the fight being finished.

The Faunus rises, lifting his arms in the air as, the crowd erupts in boos and cheers. A few lien falls into the manmade circle. The twins, one girl in white, the other red erupted with "The Winner is Fang!" appearing from nowhere. They showed him off like a prized car. The white one slipped him a few lien for the fight while the red begins to draw him out of the circle and through the crowd. She lead him down a hallway branching off the center, a light emerging from the hall, and a firm slap as she lands a hit on his rear and sent him into what cannot be seen.

"A fighting ring…" Jaune let out in a near whisper, his throat dry so the words came out in a croak. He swallowed and his normal voice returned.

"Yes, a fighting ring." Junior said, the hint of humor and friendliness now gone, replaced by a serious darker tone. The small crackle pop of a knuckle is heard, emitted by Junior himself. "Do you think you can handle it kid?

Jaune looks at the ring, the bodies of sleazy men and a few women who he knew where no good. Legal fighting was something that he had taken apart in watching but the underground no rule no glory made him nervous. He notices the ring was actually outlined and that the men were behind the painted on line. It was regulated by barley, a throwback to the wild days that had once been fighting in Vale.

He looked at the men, the large lien marks that proved that they meant business and that letting them down would be a terrible terrible mistake. He gulped again. "Well you see…"

Junior cut him off before he could continue, "Thought you needed the money." His voice was flat, dead, apathetic.

Jaune's mind flashed to Russell and Yang, he cared about Yang he needed to pay for her, not only the possible… termination of his kid but also the possible birth of it. He thought of the reputation that Russell could tarnish Yang with. He didn't want her to be abandoned by those she called friends cause of his mistakes. He had messed up enough as it was.

"And how much does this pay?" He asked in a shaky voice, looking finally at Juniors face.

"Pay is about 200 a fight if you win, 50 if you lose. Pocket change compared to the big league but if you're good enough I have a connection or two that can get you into it. Doesn't matter to you, all you need is money right?" He said looking down at the huntsman-in-training besides him.

Jaune swallowed, he swallowed his everything, his nervousness, his fear, his doubt, his anger, his pride as a defender of Remnant, his pride as an Arc, he did all this to make sure that he would be able to do right by Yang and his possible child. "Yea, let's do this."

"Ok, strip the suit top, the shoes gotta be off, let's do this." He said with a clap.

Jaune took a second to open his mouth but decided against and closes it following the instructions. He slowly took off the suit coat, then the black tie. He folded the coat, then placed the tie on top. Unbuttoning the shirt, Junior patted him on the back with a quick 'be right back motion,' no doubt getting his fight ready.

He folded the shirt as well leaving him bare chested. The cold air of the room struck him as he kicked off his shoes leaving the black socks visible to all those near him. He grabs his folded clothes and shoes and places them on a unoccupied shelf in the hallway behind him.

"Jaune, we got you a fight let's go.. you might not like It though," Junior stated with a chuckle.

Jaune nods his head, a numbness has washed over him. Not caring at this point he follows his blindly through the crowd a few jeers and whistles being thrown his way. Junior clears the path to the center.

"Now announcing Hit to the center against, the Minotaur!" The twins cried atop a crate that overlooked the circle. Jaune gave a look to Junior of slight dumbfounded-ness.

"Acronym, look it up." He called back as he turned to join the twins upon their pedestal.

Jaune took a half of the circle, a lot of room now looking at it from a insider's point of view maybe the size of a normal size classroom. He breathed in and out preparing for the fight. One win, he reminded himself only one win, once a week maybe two to make it a comfortable living.

A large man rose through the crowd. A blob of human tissue and little muscle with just weight. He gulped. He worse a nose ring and his bald shiny head was made even brighter due to the bulb some feet overhead. Jaune was slightly taken aback. The man weighed at least 400 pounds and he knew that he could not last If taken to the ground or connected by a single punch.

"Begin!" he heard the soft voice of the twins let out, shocked with what nonexistent time he had he dodged that large man's charge. He did it again and again, charging but Jaune being a fast opponent evaded. "Missed me!" he found himself taunting.

"Fight like a man!" The Minotaur bellowed.

With that he charged once more. Jaune once again dodged, the crowed started a boo for a mere second but then paused in awe. Yes, he did dodge but instead of a quick dash to the side, he slipped just out of the reach of the right arm of the blob, then crawled unto the still charging man's back.

A "ooooo" was let off by the crowd as he threw a choke on the man's head as he rode him like a monkey. The large man tried to reach back and grab him but his arms far too short could not reach. Jaune squeezed and held tight trying to drain the air out of the obese man. He began to lose steam, slowly losing his ability to run around. The Minotaur's face was red, his eyes bulging so he paused for a Hell Mary.

The large man got in a very short squat and jumped backwards intent on crushing the young Arc. Arc seeing this coming let got of his leg lock on the wide boy throwing his legs back. Coming down straightened his body out and continued the squeeze on the throat. The large man's back his first then Arc's stomach which if he did not have aura would have left some cuts along his front. He continued to squeeze and the man finally went limp. Eyes rolled back. He stood as they called his name "Hit, man!" "Hit, man!" "Hitman!"

He let out a sigh of relief and the rest became a blur of disbelief. The twins or rather twin lead him out of the room into a back alley where his clothes had been sat atop a dumpster. He got changed in the grime of the back alley, and took his earnings back to Beacon. The stares he got as his ruffled hair and hastily put on suit drew attention but he did not mind.

The Bullhead was quiet; the hum was all he needed to keep calm. The surreal-ness, the fight was not much of a fight, the common civilian could not keep up with him, one of the worst Huntsman-in-training at Beacon. He felt dirty but he needed money. He rolled the lien in his pocket around feeling the money. He frowned he needed this and this was what he needed to do to make sure he was ok.

He reached the school and sat atop the roof top; his path to said rooftop was a mystery even to himself, he just winded up there. Russell came up, just as he did every night to taunt Jaune. The words of hate spewed but Arch for once in his life didn't take it lying down. He grabbed Russell and smashed his head into the floor once, similar to how the Faunus had done so. Russell being caught off guard had no defense. A sickening thunk signified the impact.

"Don't ever threaten my friends of me again. I'll make sure pay if you do, don't test me. I will make you hurt more than you ever could me you got it? Ask Cardin what I did that day once more. Got it?" Jaune leaned down to growl into Russell's ear. The fallen boy whimpered in agreement, not ever expecting actual repercussions.

"Good now stay out of my life and the life of my family." He said laying down Russell's head and spitting on it for good measure.

 **-OLTA-**

 _ **I'm so sorry for the delay, I had to take a break for school and work due to more work loads. I am trying to keep this story alive and I've been having to read more so that means a bit of a change in the writing I hope I can pump these out at a consistent level and thank you guys for the patience it means so much. As Always have a good day/night.**_

 _ **"The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring**_

 _ **-Shuffle Storywriter**_


End file.
